Never Again
by JTellersOldLady
Summary: 18 year old girl finally finding the love she deserves and a family to care for... Dom/OC, Leon/Mia, Vince/Letty


This is my first story on this screen name, my last name was 'Samantha Diesel' but I couldn't remember my account details, so I had to make this one up.

I hope you like the start of this story, I want know what you all think, I've edited the age of Taylor in this story because for the age she was it would be a little strange and wouldn't work out properly.

Enjoy

Prologue

My name is Taylor Marie Roberts. I'm almost 18 years old, living with my asshole of a step-father who beats me amongst other things. The reason I live with my step-father is that my dad left when I was three years old. I don't know any of the details as to why he left, all I know is that he and my mother just fell out of love one day and split up; well that's what my mother told me anyway. She also said that he still loved me, but couldn't come to visit me because of his job. For a long time it was just me and my mom, which was great fun, until the day of my 7th birthday when a man turned up at my party and I was told he was my mom's new boyfriend. I didn't really understand what 'boyfriend' meant, but I knew he'd be here all the time with my mom. It felt like she got fed-up with it just being us at home, which really hurt.

At first Tucker was really nice, bringing me presents and sweets whenever he turned up to take my mother out. I did like him and I could trust him, till a couple of years later, when one night I heard my mom and Tucker arguing. I was really scared. I had never heard Tucker shout before. So I went to the top of the stairs and watched what was going on. My mom was sitting on the couch crying and Tucker was pacing back and forth in front of her. When Tucker finally got annoyed with my mom's crying, he slapped her really hard. I stood up, ready to go downstairs to see if my mom was OK, but I realized that I'd get into trouble for being out of bed so late. So I ran back to my room and got back into my bed. After that night, I never heard them arguing again, but I often saw my mom with bruises and cuts. I'd ask if she was OK, but all she'd tell me is that she'd had an accident and that she'd be OK.

When I was 10 years old, my mom sat me down and told me that Tucker had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. She told me that Tucker wanted to make me feel like part of the family, so he asked my mom if it would be OK if he adopted me, to make me his daughter, so that I'd have a father that I could go to if I ever needed any help. I really didn't understand why he wanted to adopt me. I didn't have any choice on the matter because I was too young.

August 1st, 7 months before my 11th birthday, was the day of the wedding. The wedding was a quiet one; it was only the five of us at the courthouse; my mom, Tucker, my mom's friend Annie, Tucker's best friend Chase and me. I was happy for my mom but the one thing I didn't think would happen was that I'd be completely ignored by both my mom and Tucker. That hurt, it was like I wasn't even there or part of the 'big day'. The only person that said anything to me was Annie, she was really nice.

After the wedding, things between my mom and Tucker were better than they had been; my mom didn't have any bruises on her face, and Tucker seemed pretty happy as well. I'm getting along with Tucker, and he seems to like me again too.

Not long after I turned 11, my teachers at school told my mom that I was a very gifted artist. She was so proud of some of the art that I'd done. On the way home from school, she took me to McDonald's for dinner as a special treat. I loved it; it was like the old days just me and my mom.

As we were driving home from McDonald's, my mom and I were laughing at some stupid song on the radio. Mom wasn't watching the road when the traffic light turned red, and by the time she noticed it was too late; an SUV was headed straight for my mom's side of the car. All I remember was waking up in the car and the car being upside down. I tried to wake my mom but she wouldn't open her eyes, then I heard sirens going off outside of the car and some people talking, trying to get us out. There was a lot of blood flowing from a gash on my mom's side. I tried to stop the bleeding by pushing my hand against it. I must've passed out again because then I woke up in the hospital with my mom's friend Annie sitting next to me, holding my hand with tears running down her face. Annie told me my mom had died on impact, so the fact that I tried to stop her bleeding wouldn't have helped anyway. I must've cried for about an hour, and I blamed myself for her death.

I got out of the hospital 2 weeks later. I had a broken arm and a concussion but apart from that I was OK, physically. My side of the car didn't get the full impact, so I was really lucky, unlike my mom. The night after I went home from the hospital, Tucker beat me so bad that I ended up back in there. He re-broke my arm in two more places and tried to strangle me. The reason Tucker gave the doctors was that I had a fight at school with one of the older kids. I had to go along with this because he threatend to do worse the next time. I remember what Tucker had told me when he hit me, that it was my fault that my mother had been killed. If I hadn't wanted her to go to my school so the teacher could talk to her, he wouldn't have lost the love of his life. After everything that had happened when he first got together with my mom, all the presents and stuff that he got me, the fact that he beats me makes me feel like he hates me and doesn't want me around, which is probably true.

A few years later I was almost 15 years old, I was about to start high school. The reason I'm starting high school at almost 15 is because I was told that I'm a very gifted artist and I could end up getting a scholarship to any college I wanted. I was excited to start at Harris New Mark High School. My first day was crazy; I got lost so many times, that I finally found my first class after 10 minutes of looking. My first week was like that for most classes.

My 16th birthday was three days before I started my senior year of high school, (I basically missed a few grades, so I can start college when I'm 17 almost 18). I thought I would have a great day, but I was totally wrong. The evil bitches of the school thought it'd be funny to dump all my clothes in the shower when I had gym, so I had to walk about in my sweatpants and t-shirt. When it was lunch time someone, tripped me when I was looking for somewhere to sit. I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Ha! Boy was I being delusional! When I got home, Tucker was drunk (again!), so I tried to stay out of his way. But before I went to bed that night he decided he'd give me his 'present' (his words), he beat me. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He didn't take any notice at the fact I was in pain, begging him to stop and crying, he must've hit me hard across the face because I passed out. I can't remember what else happened after he hit me. When I woke up the next morning, I was in agony and sore all over.

I didn't tell anybody about what happened on the night of my 16th birthday, everyone at school thought I had gotten into a fight over something. I just ignored them. I was now 17, Tucker still does it, he says it's my punishment for killin' my mom. I do beg him to stop, but he just laughs and keeps going. My 'aunt' Annie, always asked what was wrong when I'd walk about like a zombie or have bruises that looked strange. I just told her I had been clumsy and fell over.

It's three days before graduation. I have a black eye and bruised ribs, I can barely walk properly, but I make it to school. I'm so grateful for the car I have; Annie bought it for me so I could go anywhere I wanted without having to worry about getting a bus back. There's only one thing, Tucker gives me my keys only when I need to go to school. He had some sort of GPS put in my car, so he knows exactly where I am. Graduation was a blessing, I could finally start college! Unfortunately I have 3 months to wait before I can begin classes. The good thing is I don't have to stay with Tucker, since I'm going to Miami with Annie for a vacation. I'm looking forward to getting away from Tucker, the abuse and spending some time with Annie. 

My summer vacation was awesome! I had a lot of fun with Annie, it was like having a big sister to hang out with. I made a couple of friends while I was there; Andie and Shiloh. Those two girls are the only ones that know what I've been through for the past few years. They made me promise to contact them every morning and night so they don't worry that I've been really hurt by Tucker. The cool thing is they're going to attend UCLA too.

I'm a month into my college experience and so far I love it. The only down side is that Tucker thought I was seeing someone, all because he saw me with one of my male friends, hugging. I tried to tell him that he was my friend but he just went ballistic. It was like he was jealous that I had other males in my life apart from him. I didn't get how he thought I could be with someone, when I was home 30 minutes after classes finished. I made another friend in my psychology class, her name was Mia. She's a really nice girl and drives a kickass car. Every time we're in class, she always asks me if I want to go to her house and study. I knew it wasn't right to lie, but I told Mia that I had to be home to help out with making dinner and couldn't come over. Now that I'm almost 18, I put a lock on my bedroom door. Tucker hasn't realised that I have it on my door yet, if he does he'll go mad. Tucker also hasn't noticed that I have been taking more bags out of the house and putting them into the trunk of my car. This was part of my plan so as soon as I could, I was outta there.

Six months into my first year at college, I almost had enough money to leave. Tucker doesn't spend much money, apart from his booze and I thought he wouldn't notice if I took some of his money. But when I came home from classes that night, I ended up getting beaten so bad I missed 10 days of classes. Mia kept calling me and leaving messages to see if I was OK, since I didn't answer my cell phone. On my 11 th day off, I was finally able to walk. I packed up the rest of my stuff, as well as most of my moms things, and walked out of the house, for what I felt would be the last time. When I was about to start my car, I heard Tucker start shouting for me. I got my ass away from Tucker and his sadistic attitude as fast as I could. Mia had told me about the race nights and she had left the address on one of her many voicemails. I started to head in the direction of Wilshire Boulevard where I knew I had a friend to help me, and Tucker wouldn't be able to hurt me again, never again............


End file.
